It Started With A Splash
by Rewrite the Past
Summary: Who said those horribly irritating noises that just get under your skin and make you want to grind your teeth couldn't lead to something better? Vincent Valentine. A mysterious Moogle cup and one redheaded Turk change his mind. Vin/Reno. Crackish Fluff.


**A/N: Well, it looks like Kitten and I will be doing more than just Time Travel. Boredom, too much, heat and a sad case of writer's block on my part led to the decision to one-shot. I am teaching her to keep the plot monster at bay and she's keeping my short attention span on track, what do you think? ^^**

**Word Count: No more than 2k. **

**Prompt: Splash**

**Characters: Reno and Rude done by KittenFair! Vincent/Chaos done by Shades!**

...

...

**It Started With a Splash! And Ended With...More Splashes?**

There was something about random sounds in the break room that was just...irritating. People went there to relax, get a drink, maybe a doughnut if you were intent on killing yourself slowly. Not to be driven crazy by the repetitive 'splash'. A sound that was irritating like the buzzing of an over-grown mosquito. Irritating like the sound of Heidegger's laugh. _Irritating _was that _asshole_ that was dropping the sugar cubes in their Gaia damned coffee!

Veiled eyes shot an acidic glare at the white cup and he felt the left one twitch when he noted the dancing Moogle on the side.

Really, who drank out of a Moogle cup in the Turk lounge?

The pierced, bald man adjusted his sunglasses and dropped another sugar cube into the far too cheery Moogle mug, tan face unreadable.

He preferred his coffee black, but since He liked it that way... well, he could humor him and bring him a cup of it.

Vincent's scowl deepened at his resident Demon's commentary. No, he really did not need to know- in great detail- how Rude would look in a lavender leotard, thank you, Chaos. He also, did not usually find Rude to be so grating on one's nerves- that space was saved for his rather over the top partner in crime.

However, exceptions would be made...as yet another cube dropped into the black liquid and he bit back the urge to growl, his grip tightening on his own cup of herbal tea.

Was he ever going to _stop_?

Finally- after what Vincent was sure had been half the box- it must have been deemed sweet enough, because the bald Turk rose, carrying the Moogle mug and heading out.

Vincent was left to twitch in silence.

...

The next morning found him in much the same position- hands clenched, eye twitching, and ready to beat Chaos over the head with the tip of one of his golden shoes if he didn't _shut up_.

"Will you be quiet?" He hissed, scowl still firmly locked on Rude.

"You talkin' to me, yo?" The lazy slum-drawl of Rude's more colorful partner interrupted his angry broodings and he scowled when Chaos let out a decidedly feminine chuckle.

"No," he snarled, not bothering to even nod in Reno's direction. Truthfully, he rather liked the unprofessional redhead. His speech was a form of great entertainment when Tseng was present, as was his lack of tie, buttons, and tact in any other situation.

Today...however...was not the day...

He mentally made a note to scrounge up some of the Turk's favorite candy as an apology for biting his head off.

Later.

Once he figured out just why the hell Rude was after so much sugar all the time. "Why, exactly, does your partner feel the need to become a diabetic?"

A fiery brow arched and Reno smirked. "Oh ho. You mean you don't know?"

Vincent blinked, directing his gaze to the younger Turk and giving him a bland expression. "What."

Reno's smirk widened as he leaned over the table, getting nearer Vincent. "Cuppa Joe ain't for him."

:_You did not realize this why, Vin?:_

"Shut up," he grumbled. Clearing his throat softly, he turned his attention back to Reno. "Who is it for?"

"Tell you what," Reno purred, leaning in farther and flicking a stray lock of dark hair. "You take me to dinner, I'll tell you all you wanna know."

"..." Vincent felt his eyes widen at Reno's odd request and bold display. He...wanted to be taken to dinner? Ignoring Chaos' infernal giggling, he shrugged, scooting back discreetly. This was Reno, it was not that hard to imagine him leaking information for food. After a long silence he nodded. "Done."

"'s for Reeve." Reno shrugged, as if it were normal for a Turk to be bringing coffee to the head of Urban Development.

"Why..."

The red headed Turk smirked again. "Ah ah. That'll cost you extra."

"And what would that be?" He asked, dark eyes narrowed.

_..._

'Extra' as it turned out, was seeing that Vincent did, in fact, have an apartment and didn't sleep in a coffin anymore.

"Nice place you got here, yo..." Reno approved.

Arms crossed, Vincent quietly congratulated himself on not acting like Genesis. There was no way he was huffing so dramatically in any one else's, but the volatile Commander's, presence- Reno's least of all. "Thank you," he bit out dryly.

Dinner had been a disaster.

His head hurt and he was sure he would never get the mental image of their waiter dancing the Mambo out of his head.

Once again, thank you Chaos.

It would have been quite the miracle if the portly man could have danced at all in that horribly tight monkey suit.

Reno's company, admittedly, had been the best part and had nothing to do with the headache. Which made the situation that much more horrible. He couldn't throw the redhead out.

That would just be rude.

Especially when this was Chaos' fault in the first place.

"Yo, lovin the leather chairs, Valentine!" Reno grinned, stretching out in one of the massive leather armchairs Genesis had helped him pick out.

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose momentarily then yanked off his ever present red cloak. Tossing it onto the back of the matching couch, he sat and watched as Reno spread himself over the furniture like a lazy cat.

"Whoa." Reno stared, aqua eyes wide in shock and something more as they raked over the elder Turk's lean frame, no longer hidden away by his mantle.

A dark eyebrow rose in question, his hands pausing in their attempt to pull off the golden gauntlet as well as the black leather gloves. "What?"

Undaunted, the younger man whistled his approval. "Why on Gaia do you wear that old thing when you look like _that_ underneath?"

"Excuse me?" Vincent glanced down before he could stop himself.

Reno rose with fluid grace, sauntering over and gesturing to the other man. "Seriously, you don't wake up, take a peek at yourself and think 'damn I'm hot'?"

He frowned at the younger man. "No. I do not."

He didn't view himself as...'hot'...

He was pale, slender, and decidedly too feminine to be considered anything but 'pretty'- a word only one man had ever dared call him. Unfortunately, Tseng was his boss, and therefore, Vincent could not maim him.

Not that he actually would.

It was certainly a satisfying thought though.

"I am not...hot."

"Yo, I say you're hot, you're hot man."

Vincent shifted, going back to tugging off the gloves and setting them neatly on the coffee table. He remained silent, choosing to ignore Reno's comment for the time being. Honestly, he had no idea what to say to such a thing.

It had been a long time since anyone found him attractive and that was not something he wanted to ponder at the present time.

Reno eyed the gunner thoughtfully, realizing he wasn't being taken seriously; well, he'd just have to do something about that, now wouldn't he?

Looking about, he made sure Vincent's gun was a safe distance away before abruptly grabbing him by his shirt, tugging him close, and murmuring against his lips. "I think you're hot, yo."

And then, he kissed him.

Vincent's eyes widened in shock and he was too startled to wince when Chaos let out a horribly high pitched wolf whistle.

He was frozen in place, flush against Reno, unsure of whether he should shoot the idiot or kiss him back. Chaos was of the opinion the second was the best option.

Reno leaned back after a moment, grinning.

Still leaning forward and slightly into Reno, Vincent blinked at the younger man owlishly. "What was that about..."

The younger Turk snorted at his obliviousness. "Seriously, yo?"

"Seriously."

"Cause I don't wanna make your tea or whatever for months, yo." Reno made a face of disgust. "I'd rather take my chances getting shot!"

After a moment of silence Vincent finally spoke. "Rude is making Reeve coffee...to do...this..."

The redhead snorted. "The hell did you think he was fawning over him for?"

_:You have been asleep to long, Vinny, to have forgotten such things.:_

He sat back to consider the situation.

Option A would be to shoot Reno for putting his lips where they didn't belong.

Option B would be to completely forget about it, herd the redhead out of his apartment and take a well deserved shower. Possibly some high grade aspirin as well.

Option C...however...was looking more and more promising as he watched the different emotions play across the Turk's smooth lips.

Mind made up, he sighed internally.

Chaos would be far too pleased.

"Reno," He muttered, fisting the Turks white dress shirt in one, ungloved hand. With a harsh tug, Vincent brought them close together once more. "Next time you do such a thing without warning, I will shoot you."

The younger Turk arched a brow, giddy grin spreading over his lips. "Yeah? Well, fair warning, yo - " he leaned in and stole another kiss.

Ignoring the giggling of his personal inner demon, Vincent managed to relax for the first time that night and gently return the kiss.

...The next morning, Rude found a crate full of fresh sugar cubes waiting for him and hastily scrawled note wishing him luck.

...

...

**We hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
